


A Hiccup in the Domestic Routine

by MoonlightSalsa



Series: Sound Check [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cleaning, Gen, Housework, Humour, Phase One (Gorillaz), murdoc being murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSalsa/pseuds/MoonlightSalsa
Summary: Russel tries to clean. Murdoc actively makes it more difficult for him.
Series: Sound Check [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714885
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	A Hiccup in the Domestic Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote because I was bored :)

Russel was fuming. 

He'd asked Murdoc to clean his Winnebago and the kitchen, as well as take the trash and drive it down to the nearest landfill, and all he'd done was gather up all the dirty dishes and put them on the kitchen island. He couldn't have bothered to even walk the three steps to put them in the sink. 

Like, come on! It's nearly dinnertime! Everyone else had already finished their chores for the day, why couldn't Murdoc just be productive for once? 

Russel was all set to give Murdoc a piece of his mind, but strangely, he was nowhere to be seen. When he'd gone down to the garage to see if he was in his Winnebago, he wasn't there. 

What also wasn't there was the Geep, mysteriously missing from its parking spot. Russel had a sneaking suspicion that Murdoc had taken it, for God knows what. 

He walked down the hallways until he came to 2D's room. He flung open the door and marched inside, startling 2D, who was in the middle of playing something on his keyboard, the new one he'd recently bought in Townsville. 

"Dee!" Russel said loudly. "Do ya know where Murdoc's gone off to?" 

2D scratched his head. "Yeah, he said he was takin' out the trash." 

Russel squinted in the dim light of the bedroom. "Really?" 

"Yes." 

"Well...good, then." Russel turned around and walked out, heading towards the kitchen. 

Russel felt a tiny bit better. Murdoc may have complained, whinged and kicked up a stink over having to do chores, but at least he'd come around and started to do them. That's more that he could say for last week, where Murdoc straight-up refused to do them, and instead tried to pay 2D five bucks and a couple of cigarettes to do them for him. 

Honestly, what was it with that man and his apparent allergy to housework? Couldn't he see that everyone had to pitch in around here, to keep Kong Studios at least habitable. Even Noodle sucked it up and did her chores! 

Speaking of Noodle, when he came into the kitchen she was already in there, standing on a stool at the kitchen island and making herself a sandwich. She looked up from her haphazard work spreading peanut butter and grinned when she saw who it was. 

"Russel want sandwich?" she asked. 

"No thanks, Noodle." He walked over to the fridge and got himself a can of lemonade. "That's very kind of you to offer, though." 

Noodle beamed at him and turned back to her sandwich. It was a mess, with peanut butter all over the bench, and she'd pressed down on the bread so hard that it had a few holes in it. 

Russel frowned at it and moved over to help her. "You need any help with that?" 

Noodle leaned away from him. "No! Noodle do own spread!" 

Russell backed away. "Okay, then." He instead watched, cringing, as Noodle dolloped another knifeful of peanut butter on the bread, then stuck another piece of bread on top, and proudly proclaimed, "Done!" 

"That's a nice-looking sandwich ya got there," Russel said as he made his way over to the bin to throw away his now-empty can. He opened it up and paused. 

The rubbish was still inside. 

Russel, now frowning again, exited the kitchen and went straight to the little side-room where they kept their trash bags until they could be taken to the landfill. 

He opened the door and found them still sitting on the floor, right where he had last seen them that morning. 

As a million thoughts raced through Russel's mind, he suddenly heard something plop onto the floor, followed by a moderately loud, "Uh, oh..." 

Russel turned back into the kitchen to see that Noodle had dropped the mess of bread and peanut butter she called a sandwich onto the floor. She stood staring at it with wide eyes. 

Russel sighed. Yet one more thing to clean up. "Go get the paper towels and the cleaning spray," he said to Noodle, who nodded and ran off. 

Russel bent down, picked up the sandwich, and threw it into the bin. He rinsed his fingers under the tap to get rid of the unavoidable globs of peanut butter that had stuck to them. _Ick,_ he thought. Peanut butter could be so gross sometimes. 

"No find," Noodle said, coming back. 

Russel turned to face her. "You can't find them?" 

"No." 

Russel, a little confused now, walked over to the closet where they keep all of their cleaning supplies and looked inside. 

Everything was gone. 

Absolutely nowhere to be found. 

Not just the paper towels and cleaning spray, but everything: mop, vacuum, polishing rags, and the polishing liquids themselves, all gone. 

Where were they? What the hell was going on here? 

As Russel stood there, wondering if he was either going crazy or had somehow misplaced everything, the front door slammed shut and thirty seconds later, Murdoc strolled in. 

"What's up, Hobbs?" Murdoc peered curiously at him. "Why are you just standin' there?" 

His tone of voice, cheerful and innocent, immediately made Russel suspicious. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?" Russel asked. 

"Anything to do with what?" Murdoc asked, his eyes wide. 

"Anything to do with the cleaning supplies going missing!" 

Murdoc walked over and took a look inside the closet. He let out the fakest gasp Russel had ever heard. "What happened here?" 

Russel narrowed his eyes. "I think you know what happened here." 

Murdoc pressed a hand to his chest. "What? I never! All I did was take out the trash!" 

"No, you didn't!" Russel was only barely managing to reign in his temper as Noodle was still there, watching the confrontation with a keen earnest. "The trash is still exactly where you left it!" 

Murdoc cocked his head to the side, still feigning innocence. "Really? But I could've sworn that the trash was inside here!" He gestured to the empty cleaning closet, with a very wide grin on his face. 

And just like that, Russel understood what had happened. 

Right. That does it. 

Russel took long, menacing strides as Murdoc backed away quickly. He started to look a little worried for his safety. "Russ, please, I was only having a laugh. It was just a bit of fun, I swear!" 

"I'll show you a bit of fun!" Russel hissed through clenched teeth, as Murdoc made a break for it down the hallway, and Russel began sprinting after him. 

Noodle, still in the kitchen, burst into laughter as she listened to the sounds of pounding feet, crashing, and _"GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE-"_

Just then, 2D came in, looking very confused. "What's goin' on?" he asked Noodle. "What's all tha' noise?" 

Noodle only laughed even harder.


End file.
